


Если левая рука тебя оскорбляет...

by Blacki



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Gen, Gore, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, MCU trash meme, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Not Beta ReadBody Horror, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Scratching, Self-Harm, Steve/Bucky is only implied, Violence, WTF Winter Soldier 2019, bucky's trash apartment, honestly so much blood, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki
Summary: ...отрежь её.





	Если левая рука тебя оскорбляет...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If Thy Left Hand Offend Thee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916602) by [gutrots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutrots/pseuds/gutrots). 



Это начинается с зуда.

Непрекращающаяся пульсация под кожей, теплая, чужеродная и надоедливая. Она вырывает его из тревожного сна, распространяется на плечо и на руку (неправильную. Ту, которую он не должен чувствовать). Полусознательно он царапает её тупыми грязными ногтями, надеясь, что это просто тараканы, клопы или какая-то грязь, испачкавшая матрас, который он затащил в квартиру из мусорного контейнера в проулке. Ощущение не смягчается, но просыпаться слишком рано (он много спит в эти дни, не уверенный, что реальность намного лучше, чем кошмары), и поэтому он лежит, ёрзает и чешется, как бродячая собака, измученная блохами.

Солнечный свет лениво скользит сквозь газеты, прикрывающие грязные окна, и бусины пота собираются на его коже. Несмотря на то, что холод криогенного сна все еще ощущается во внутренностях, кожа соответствующим образом реагирует на жару румынского лета.

В попытках заставить ощущение исчезнуть пальцы начинают скользить по местам, где оно самое стойкое, и чувство временной передышки ускользает. Полностью проснувшись, он удваивает усилия. Вырывает мешающие длинные волосы, вонзает ломкие остатки ногтей в кожу плеча и тянет вниз. Наблюдает, как белые следы появляются и исчезают, оставляя после себя воспаленные красные полосы. Повторяет движение, пока не понимает, что, чем больше он царапает, тем сильнее чувство, что кожа горит изнутри. Тем не менее, он не знает, что ещё сделать. Никто никогда не учил его быть нежным с самим собой. Как реагировать на сигналы, которые посылает его тело. Всё, что он знает — как причинять боль.

Он продолжает, неспособный найти подходящее решение. Вверх, вниз, вверх, вниз. Поперек. Повторить. До мельчайших капелек крови на поверхности кожи, и красные линии крест-накрест пересекают массу шрамов, добавляясь к насильственному гобелену чистой боли.

Этого недостаточно. Голос в затылке говорит ему, что он всегда был упрямым ублюдком.

Он повторяет движение до тех пор, пока не расцарапывает широко раскрытые раны, возле рваных краёв которых собираются частицы запекшейся крови. Пока кожа плеча не покрывается отслоившимися частицами рубцовой ткани. Пока его пальцы не прорываются к гладкому красному мясу.

Когда он нервничает или расстраивается, или теряется, то должен найти выход для своего гнева в ощущении ножей в чьей-то плоти. Ощущение похоже. И одновременно совсем другое. Оно намного сильнее.

Это не его разум, причиняющий боль от повреждения электрическим током и чересчур многочисленных шумно движущихся на периферии огней сразу.

Его тело пытается ему что-то сказать.

Короткая вспышка воспоминаний. Сильные мозолистые руки, укачивающие хрупкие. Руки, как корабли. Руки, как одуванчики. Руки, как дома. Руки, как птичьи кости. Кожа на коже, на чистых простынях, на шерстяной ткани, на угольном карандаше, на пляжном песке, на коже. Металла не видно.

Вдруг он понимает, что пытается сказать его тело.

Что оно кричит ему.

Прошлое нельзя изменить, но можно заключить сделку с настоящим. Так долго ему отказывали во власти над собственной плотью.

Вот и всё. Он знает, что он должен сделать.

***

Он сидит среди грязных простыней и разбросанных дневников. Скоблит неправильную руку и запускает пальцы между металлом и кожей, пытаясь вырвать титан из рубцовой ткани. Зуд все еще там и никак не хочет ослабевать, но теперь он, наконец, понимает, что это означает. Он расшифровал сигналы, которые посылает его тело.

Исправить то, что было изменено без его согласия. Выпустить грязь, ползающую внутри, как пауки. Как паразиты на трупе. Как неосторожные пальцы над распростертым во сне телом.

Вырвать изуродованную, несоответствующую, отвратительную, неправильную часть. Изменить настоящее, чтобы оно соответствовало прошлому. Уничтожить, восстановить, отменить, исправить. Пусть человек, который стал твоей тенью, догонит след, который ты оставил для него, и пусть он увидит, что ты помнишь.

Рука должна исчезнуть прямо сейчас.

Он скребёт, как бешеное животное, ногти трескаются и ломаются, попадая между металлическими пластинами. С яростной решимостью он вновь вскрывает шрамы, которые давно должны были зажить. Под конец тонкий кусок металла застревает под ногтем, отделяя его и срывая тонкий лоскут кожи с пальца. Боль возвращает воспоминания. Боль не имеет значения. Он игнорирует обнаженную мягкую ткань, слегка вздрагивает и сжимает зубы, ища путь в глубину плоти. Запутанная масса рубцов красного цвета сплетается с рваными ранами, и она ощущается теплой на ощупь.

Так не получится. 

Рядом с матрасом куча грязной посуды (единственный стул, имевшийся в квартире, когда он впервые въехал, быстро куда-то пропал). Скопилась за несколько дней, когда даже вставать казалось слишком сложным. Он берёт вилку, обтирает об уже грязную подушку остатки еды и втыкает зубцы в затвердевший шрам в месте, где титан встречается с кожей. Четыре струйки крови стекают от раны, но рука не сдвигается с места. Он глубоко вздыхает и ударяет, ударяет и ударяет снова, и в конечном итоге получает только ряды уродливых неровных точек, дополняющие грязный рисунок на коже.

Тогда его осеняет. Он не неверно истолковал задачу. Просто движение неверно.

Он горизонтально загоняет вилку в сопротивляющуюся плоть, насколько позволяет угол. Протолкнуть её через слои старой огрубевшей ткани далеко не легкая задача, но, тем не менее, он справляется. Плотно загнав зубья под кожу и не-кожу, он нажимает вверх.

Ручка вилки ломается и остаётся в руке.

Блядь.

Он отбрасывает её, и пластмассовый обломок врезается в штукатурку и застревает между пятнами отшелушивающих обоев противоположной стены.

Момент откровения. Теперь движение правильно. Подход правильный. Просто его инструменты совершенно не подходят.

Он пытается вспомнить, что именно техники Гидры использовали для обслуживания его руки. Забавно, как яркие картинки прошлого мучают его, так что он убить готов, лишь бы они пропали, но в тот единственный раз, когда они могут оказаться полезными, его разум совершенно пуст. Нервирующая пустота переполнена небывалой потребностью вспомнить.

Трудно найти соответствующие инструменты, когда каждый из его ящиков является ящиком для мусора, но ему удаётся. Маленькая ржавая отвертка с желтой ручкой. Пара плоскогубцев.

Пожалуй, этого хватит.

Это может стать отпущением грехов.

Он рывками бредёт обратно к матрасу. Вытаскивает сломанные остатки вилки из мяса руки и со всей оставшейся силой ударяет по её месту отвёрткой. Мелкие брызги крови бьют ему в лицо. Это тоже возвращает воспоминания. Столько воспоминаний. Удивительно, но их нельзя назвать плохими.

Воспоминания о чувстве силы, мощи и смертоносности. Непобедимости. Воспоминания об успехах и похвалах, и нет. Всё пошло не так. Воспоминания — ложь, и окончательное доказательство их лжи всё ещё крепится к его плоти.

Он загоняет отвертку дальше под кожу, насколько возможно, пока она не встречает сопротивление металла, и дёргает её вверх. Он продолжает применять силу, пока рубцовая ткань не рвётся с неожиданным хлюпаньем, и тонкая металлическая пластина отскакивает, свободная от окружающей кожи. Обрывки кожи свисают с осколка, как порванная газета, оставляя за собой зубчатый край. Это не так много, но, наконец, всплеск приподнятого настроения прорывается сквозь оглушающую панику.

Это можно сделать.

Первобытное отчаяние, в котором он пребывает, забивает боль. Адреналин действует как естественный анестетик (не то чтобы кто-то, кто когда-либо оперировал его, заботился об этом). Оставив отвертку на месте, он поднимает плоскогубцы. Защемляет титан, поднимает достаточно, чтобы дать доступ к плоти, и тянет.

Мышцы под ним блестящие, красновато-розовые. Пульсирующие. Кровоточащие. Живые.

Отогнув металлический кусок как можно дальше от кожи, он выдёргивает отвертку из раны. Льётся кровь, чистая и быстрая, живая, когда он, согнув палец, засовывает его в щель и касается незащищенной ткани.

Его плоть скользкая и теплая, кровь сочится из нее ровными волнами. Под давлением она проминается, и появляется больше крови, которая омывает палец, исследующий плоть. Она реагирует на прикосновения с такой примитивной, чувственной болью. Это прекрасно.

Он смотрит на неё с восхищением, пока кровь не начинает свободно стекать по груди.

Он должен продолжать, теперь, когда знает наверняка, что не всё внутри испорчено. Что испорченная часть не заразила весь его организм гниением. Что он может быть спасён. В один прекрасный день эти загорелые, солнечные, воскресные, утренние руки (они больше не такие. Они все те же для него) могут прикоснуться к нему и не отдёрнутся с отвращением.

Он снова берет отвертку. Её плоская головка слишком узкая, чтобы отсоединить достаточно большие участки металла, и вряд ли он успеет вовремя. Он знает, что оставил немало следов для человека с руками, как птичьи кости (его друг. Его любовник. Его лучший секрет), чтобы найти его. Он хочет, чтобы его нашли.

Под подушкой есть нож.

Острый, смертоносный клинок с тяжёлой чёрной ручкой, которая идеально ложится в его руку. В солнечном свете утра лезвие блестит обещанием чего-то жестокого, чего-то красивого, и он знает, что это.

Первый разрез идеален. Край лезвия ловит кожу под прямым углом, двигаясь под мясом и металлом, отделяя её от остальной части одним плавным движением. Он хватает горсть ткани и титана и отдирает от своего плеча до тех пор, пока не появляются провода и винты.

Внезапное лёгкое головокружение прерывает его решимость, и он замечает, как много крови стекает из раны. Красная, как Советская звезда, которую он пытался соскрести, пока не остался без ногтей. Тот факт, что они не заживут так быстро, как обычно, заставляет голову кружиться. 

Он сидит, скрестив ноги, и поток крови свободно стекает по его груди на бёдра, просачиваясь в матрас, присоединяясь к множеству других пятен. Пахнет, как железо. Пахнет, как охота. Пахнет, как оживление любовной интрижки.

Зимний Солдат не знал, что такое любовь. Знал Джеймс Барнс.

Он пытается сделать второй надрез рядом с первым, пытаясь отделить металлический корпус от плеча, перерубая слой кожи, который лежит прямо под ним. Разрез направлен точно, и движение быстрое, но теперь скользкая поверхность заставляет нож потерять цепкость, и его заносит вниз, на грудь, где он оставляет глубокую красную рану.

Рана не может его удержать. Она заставляет его чувствовать себя живым.

Он хватает потрёпаные простыни и вытирает столько крови, сколько может, и режет дальше. Режет и режет, и режет, и режет — режет до тех пор, пока кожа и металл не отходят от руки, как лепестки роз.

Больно. Нет, не больно. Он истекает кровью, но это не имеет значения.

При снятом наружном покрытии механическое оборудование внутри — единственное, что всё ещё связывает руку с живой плотью. Не раздумывая, он целится ножом в провода.

Удар током идет прямо в позвоночник, от чего он роняет нож и падает назад, ударяясь головой о стену. Раздаётся глухой стук, и на долю секунды у него чернеет перед глазами. Но на этот раз он отказывается падать в забытьё.

Этого они у него отобрать не смогут. Эту новообретенную свободу. Власть, которую он имеет над собственной плотью. Он будет кусать, царапать и кричать, пока его плоть не будет его и только его.

В окровавленных простынях он находит нож и наносит еще один удар по проводам.

Электрический ток снова пробивает от шеи до копчика, но на этот раз он не застает его врасплох. Он скрипит зубами и не обращает внимания на тёплую влагу, текущую между бедер. Это второстепенная проблема.

Ещё раз, и всё будет сделано. Его руки дрожат, поэтому он крепче сжимает нож. Помещает его напротив рваных проводов. Давит, несмотря на электричество, проходящее сквозь тело, заставляющее мышцы петь от боли.

Он режет до тех пор, пока провода не поддаются, и рука безвольно не падает на пол.

Дело сделано.

Это отпущение грехов.

Он падает на матрас, и тьма накрывает его.

***

“Это должно быть он”, — думает Стив, когда лёгкими, как пух, шагами подходит к последней двери в коридоре. Заброшенное здание полно скрипов и сквозняков, но люди его размеров могут быть на удивление тихими.

В намерения Стива вовсе не входит пугать Баки, он не хочет, чтобы тот сбежал, как потревоженная в переулке кошка. Стив знает, что иллюзия скрытности, которую он пытается поддерживать, не имеет значения, Бак услышит, как он придёт. И, может быть, на этот раз он останется. Просто смутное чувство страха глубоко в животе, сопровождающее полное отсутствие знаний о том, что он может найти в квартире, делает его слишком осторожным.

Он удивлен, что добирается до двери необнаруженным. После лёгкого толчка он обнаруживает, что та не заперта. Может быть, это приглашение. Может быть, это ловушка. А может ему стоит начать бояться. С мрачной решимостью он входит.

В квартире пахнет плесенью и мочой. И кровью. Так много крови. Баки неподвижно лежит на матрасе, вся левая сторона его тела в ужасном состоянии. Кожа плеча порезана, как чертово мясное ассорти, и кусочки металла выглядывают из-под складок искореженной плоти. Так много крови, что она сумела просочиться сквозь матрас и образовать лужу под ним, растёкшись по всему полу вдоль импровизированной кровати.

Металлическая рука лежит брошенная посреди плиточного пола, отражая море красного цвета. Это заставляет Стива задуматься. Конечно, если бы кто-то прошел через все неприятности, связанные с тем, чтобы так яростно отделить руку, он захотел бы забрать свой трофей. Или, может быть, это была просто жестокая, бессмысленная месть, преступник не нуждался в такой странной технологии.

К его удивлению, Баки давится воздухом. Стив немедленно встает на колени и усаживает его прямо, чтобы облегчить доступ воздуха в легкие. Баки задыхается, и Стив может сказать, что он борется. Несмотря на ад, через который он прошёл, он всё ещё хочет жить. Его разрушенное плечо размазывает кровь по броне Стива, осколки металла впиваются в ткань.

Баки хрипит, будто отчаянно пытается что-то сказать. Осторожно, чтобы не нанести ещё больше вреда, Стив наклоняется к его груди, прижимая окровавленные простыни к изувеченному плечу, чтобы остановить поток крови. Ему нужно вытащить Баки отсюда и увезти его куда-нибудь, где ему смогут наложить швы и сделать переливание крови, не задавая слишком много вопросов. Он связывается с Сэмом, чтобы дать ему знать, что он на обратном пути, чтобы тот заводил двигатель на украденном самолете и готовился к взлету к одному из бесчисленных укрытий Наташи.

Баки без сознания, но теперь он стабильно дышит, кровоток замедляется в месте, где Стив повязал простынь в качестве импровизированного жгута. Он оглядывает квартиру в поисках всего, что Баки хотел бы сохранить. Тут есть чёрный рюкзак, который, похоже, был подготовлен для такой чрезвычайной ситуации. На матрасе в беспорядке валяются многочисленные тетради с торчащими из них газетными вырезками, пропитанные кровью. Тактический нож, покрытый высыхающими кусочками ткани от верха рукояти до самого кончика.

Он кладёт журналы и нож в рюкзак и перекидывает его через плечо. Затем, стараясь не касаться пальцами обнажённой плоти левого плеча, поднимает Баки, болезненно осознавая, насколько он легче без металла, прикрепленного к его плоти.

Он выходит из квартиры уверенным шагом, двигаясь осторожным, чтобы не трясти Баки больше, чем необходимо.

Рука остаётся позади.


End file.
